TDI: Futuristic Adventures
by gamestomper
Summary: Being given away; if you wish to write, post a review saying so.
1. AN

_HEATHER'S LAIR- HELLISH FUTURE_

_Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Gwen smirked up at the angered Lady Heather. They had easily managed to kill her servants; Justin, Noah, Beth, even Eva. Now, only Heather remained._

_"I'll kill you all myself then!" she shouted, running down to attack them. Ezekiel stepped forward, and stopped her oncoming fist._

_"You know something, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be. I could easily kill you right now, but there's something I want to do before that..." he trailed off with a mischeivous smirk. He pulled the girl close to him, and planted a kiss on her lips. Then, he threw her back onto the ground, and held out his hand, charging up some fire. He let loose the stream of fire, and watched as she slowly died, just like Eva had. The four heroes looked at each other in victory, with a hint of sorrow. True, they had saved the future, but now they were, quite likely, the only survivors. Ezekiel uplifted their spirits._

_"Maybe there are still some survivors out there!" he exclaimed. The others perked up slightly._

_"I guess we may as well look," Izzy shrugged. With that, the four heroes left the lair, and set off into the barren world, their hope restored._

Well, you've read this already, but the story doesn't end there. Now, we shall see just how the search for life on the barren planet Earth will be. This story will be rated T for a number of reasons: violence, language, mild adult themes, possible gore, maybe torture, and there may be death. There could be other things, but I haven't mapped out the story yet. That's where you guys come in. Here's your chance to help mold a story. You can suggest events, characters, places, just about anything really (via reviews). I have a few events set up to start, but they have to be typed up first. When pitching ideas, here's some important things to take note of:

1) The main characters are Ezekiel, Izzy, Gwen, and Harold. The other TDI people are dead (except Chris and Chef, but they have reasons for not appearing), so they can not be revived. Ever. End of story. This story must keep that dark theme above all. No exceptions. Any times that they are shown, it's all just a trick or dream. Got it? Good.

2) The four main people are 21, as they live five years in the future. That means that they are basically adults now. Everybody else that appears can be anywhere from being in the womb, to an old geezer on life support (which has been destroyed, so that's a problem). There is much possibility for relationships, but more likely for Harold and Ezekiel, as Izzy and Gwen's reasons were explained before.

3) Earth is destroyed. That includes many natural and man-made landmarks, from the Empire State Building, to Mount Rushmore, to The Eiffel Tower, even the Great Wall of China. So, nearly every place will be known as _____ Ruins, or something. New places can be made, but that's unlikely. The oceans and other waters, as well as anything else I allow to stay still exists intact, however.

4) I can change the any character I use in the story, unless the creator says otherwise. Also, anything can happen to them unless the creator says otherwise. So, word your creations carefully, because I will use your exact words against you, sorta like how Chris got 14 people in TDA. I've watched TV, so I know how to find loopholes, so beware!

I guess that's it for now. This is more of an A/N, but I need a couple ideas to start off. Review please!


	2. The Memories

Well, this is the premiere of TDI: FA. This is basically going into a little more detail of how they got into this future, with a couple flashbacks inside. Seeing as how there are only the characters I created, I don't really need a disclaimer. But just in case, I don't own anything not created by me in here!

* * *

SUPERHUMAN GRAVEYARD

Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, and Gwen looked around. All of the superhumans, good and evil, had been buried here. They had spent hours searching for Duncan's body, and also returned for the bodies of Heather and her minions afterward. Now, each of them was buried, with a photo put smack dab on the carefully carved graves. Right now, the remaining superhumans had decided to reminisce about everything that happened to create this dark future. It all started when Heather and Eva had killed Leshawna...

---

_"Why are you doing this?" Leshawna screeched, backing into the corner. Heather just laughed._

_"Simple. Everyone... must die!" she spat. Leshawna gulped, staring at Eva fearfully. Eva just grinned, and began to attack with the metal pole she had ripped off from a desk. One hit knocked Leshawna down, but Eva kept swinging until she felt satisfied. Then, they left her to die._

---

That, was when their powers began to show far more clearly. Owen and Izzy were some of the first to realize their powers. They began to travel the country together, in search of Heather and Eva. It was during those travels, that Owen proposed. They had agreed to officially marry after they stopped Heather and Eva. Meanwhile, Heather had already managed to recruit Noah, Beth, and Justin into their ranks. They also tried to get Trent in their hands, but that plan didn't go too smoothly.

---

_Trent looked around. He was surrounded by the five strangers that had followed him all day._

_"I told you my answer, now leave me alone," he ordered. When the group didn't listen, he took off into the air, flying away. Heather yelled after him._

_"You've sealed your fate, flying man!"_

---

Trent flew far away, and landed, conveniently, near Owen and Izzy. He joined their group, and told them everything. That same day, Trent heard that the evil superhumans destroyed his town. The news report that night began the fear of Heather and her forces throughout the world.

---

_"There was only ruins where that great city once stood. We ask that, if you have any information about these five evil villains, please call us. We are now on high alert for these people.... Wait! It seems we have a caller!" the reporter exclaimed. Of course, it was none other than Owen calling, to tell them everything._

_"It appears that he has named each criminal. So, we'll post their names under their pictures there... Alright, if you see or hear anything of these people, contact your local police station. Do not approach them, for they are highly dangerous..."_

---

The rest of the report spoke of what to do if confronted by the evil superhumans. Meanwhile, Heather had moved onto New York, to recruit the people there. Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie were waiting, ready to fight them with their new found powers. The battle... was horrible. The city was destroyed, innocent lives were taken, and the five brave superhumans were taken down one by one. Katie and Sadie were the first to fall, after being smashed into a building, which then collapsed right on top of them. Courtney fought well against Justin, but the villain eventually trapped her, and destroyed her mind with his powers. Geoff and Bridgette were surrounded by countless Heather clones, and Geoff decided that now was the time to escape. But, he was separated from Bridgette. The struggle to save her, and fail, was truly traumatizing.

---

_"Bridgette! No!" Geoff shouted, trying to fight his way through Heather after Heather to reach his girlfriend. Bridgette was surrounded by a large group of Heathers, who were knocking her to the ground time and time again. Finally, the Heathers disbanded, and Geoff had a faint glimmer of hope for her survival. That was all cut short, when Eva leaped down as if from nowhere, crushing Bridgette's chest. Geoff watched in horror as she shook from the pain all over, her hand reaching up toward the sky. But then, it all ended, and she fell limp. Geoff wanted to go with her too, but something inside him caused him to get far away from the spot._

---

Geoff had somehow ended up at the shack where Ezekiel hid. He told his sad story to the prairie boy, and they set out to stop Heather just as she came down south to recruit the superhumans in North Carolina. That day, Duncan bravely fought and protected his city from the evil superhumans. While he was fighting, Geoff and Ezekiel joined in, and managed to hold them off and send them away. Soon after, they met up with Owen, Izzy, and Trent. They banded together, and began chasing the superhumans southward. At Florida, there was the biggest, most destructive fight yet. They happened to attack Lakeside, where Gwen, DJ, Cody, Tyler, and Lindsay were at. Cody tried to outrun Eva, but she still caught him, and finished him off. Heather no longer wanted recruits, so she had ordered that they all be killed. Tyler had tried to run as well, but he was crushed when the school gym collapsed. Lindsay had tried to sneak away, but Noah had caught her, and knocked Lindsay unconscious. Within a few minutes, he climbed onto the roof, and dropped her down to her death. DJ held his own against Eva until reinforcements arrived to send her running. Meanwhile, Gwen had been trapped in a room with Heather, and was trying to fight her way out. In the end, Trent found and rescued her. After that, Geoff took them all back to Ezekiel's shack to form a plan. The eight heroes took nearly a week to recover. During that time, the evil superhumans had destroyed most of the United States, and even began to attack other countries. They eluded the evil superhumans for five years. During that time, Trent also proposed to Gwen, but they also wanted to wait until Heather was defeated. All hope seemed lost, until Ezekiel made a discovery. That day completely changed everything...

---

_"I've done some calculations, and we're missing a hero, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed, looking up from his work. By now, his countless spy missions at Heather's lair had left him with many scars. The others walked over. He showed them everything._

_"This is amazing, Zeke! How did you find this stuff out?!" Trent exclaimed. Ezekiel tapped his head._

_"All in here, Trent. All in here." DJ picked up a particularly strange piece of paper._

_"This is what he should look like?" he asked, inspecting the portrait. Ezekiel nodded._

_"His name is Harold, and he can time travel," Ezekiel told them._

_"Then we can stop all this from happening!" Duncan exclaimed with realization. Ezekiel nodded again. But then, he looked down._

_"But, he's going to be difficult to find, eh. He went missing when Heather was first at large, and hasn't been seen since," he revealed. The others exchanged glances._

_"It's our only shot. Let's do it," Geoff suggested. The others nodded, and looked at the picture again. Harold was their last chance._

---

It seemed that their plan was soon found out, however, as Heather ordered her minions to stop them from finding Harold at all costs. Just a few weeks after the heroes began their search, Beth and Justin appeared. Justin managed to slowly destroy Trent's mind, while Beth took over DJ. The four heroes alive today would never forget what they saw that tragic day.

---

_Trent let out another agonizing scream. He was lying on his back, and squirming around in pain. Gwen was at his side, crying._

_"Trent! Please, stop!" she pleaded. Nearby, DJ was struggling to stay in control of his body. He grabbed Duncan, looking hard at him._

_"You have to kill me man! It'll kill her too!" he grunted. Duncan hesitated. Then, he closed his eyes, and held his palm out._

_"I'm sorry," he muttered, before letting loose a large burst of fire. He tried to block out DJ's screams. Finally, the big guy fell to the ground. Soon after, Beth's body fell out, dead too. Justin noticed, and quickly left. Trent finally calmed down, but was now shaking, and muttering to himself. Gwen grabbed his arm, and helped him stand up. Trent was still wide-eyed, and was shaking uncontrollably. Gwen just ran over to the nearest person, who happened to be Geoff, and began sobbing into his chest._

---

That night, Trent's mental deterioration caused him to hang himself. It was even worse when Gwen found him in the morning. They still continued their search. But, another tragedy struck just a month later, when Eva attacked and managed to kill Geoff. By now, the heroes were cut down to only five. A few weeks later, Eva found them again, and tried to go for Izzy this time. But, Owen took the fall instead. Finally, after another few weeks, the group found Harold. But, just before they could travel back to fix everything, Eva attacked again, and managed to snag Duncan's life this time. The last four heroes then traveled back in time, and helped create a better future. And now, they had returned to their future, defeated Heather, and put the evil threat to rest.

And now, they prepared to travel the world, in search of survivors. They would also build new lives, and a new world. With that thought in mind, they left behind the graveyard, and dark future they once lived in. Now, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, and Gwen were ready to step into a new age. One without fear, and hopelessness. The memories wouldn't die, but would propel them forward.

* * *

Well, whenever I get to the next chapter, it will move the heroes forward. But, I'm gonna focus on 'Attack of the Underground' for now. This'll be really focused on later. Oh yeah, and I will post the alternate ending to 'Oh Duncan' first, as it is pretty short. 'More Than Just Playing the Game' has the potential to be continued, if it gets good reviews. But, that will not be attempted until after I get one or two chapters of AotU up. That's my plan for now, so watch out for those stories! R&R, and also post any ideas you come up with, no matter how small!


	3. Enter Zen and the Dark Ones

Well, the Dark Ones and Zen both appear in this. They are owned by Lazyawesoneninja. This is only the first part of that little series, however, and with how it looks, I could really spread it out. Send in your creations please, and expand the story line farther than just that one (albiet, pretty awesome) subplot. I own the future people. BTW, LAN, I sent a little e-mail concerning a little... possible plot hole. I'd like a response soon, and we'll see what'll happen. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY RUINS**

The four heroes had decided to go a little nostalgic, by visiting New York City. The once great city was now reduced to rubble; anyone who would just suddenly appear would laugh at the idea of the city once being populous and wonderful. Looking around, Harold could almost picture the group of heroes that used to live there. He could see Katie and Sadie walking the streets, commenting on all the hot guys that passed by them. He also saw Geoff running like a little kid through the town, talking of another great party he was going to throw, with Bridgette following close after, injuring people who came near her by accident. Then, there was also Courtney, acting like an elected official to everyone to try and earn support for one thing or another. He chuckled, just watching his mind show him these things. With his powers, he could do things like that without even trying. Harold had discovered this long ago, but rarely used it.

Suddenly, there was an audible 'whoosh!' noise nearby, and the heroes took their fighting stances. Forgetting his memories for the time being, Harold looked around, fists raised and mind sharp.

"Who's there, eh?" Ezekiel called out, a fireball ready in his hand. Soon after, a lone man walked out of the shadows, in plain view of the heroes. Each of them noticed that the man looked very much like a ninja, interesting Harold. He was also impressed by the two swords on his back, as well as the many weapons that were easily accessible from his belt. The ninja had black, dark hair and dark green eyes. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight you guys," he assured them. The heroes relaxed a little.

"Who are you?" Harold asked.

"Zen," he responded, bowing as he did.

"What do you want, Mr. Zen?" Gwen asked, eying the ninja up and down. Zen looked up at them.

"Well, to be honest, I have known of you guys for a long time. Quite long indeed," he added, nodding.

"Really? Explain, eh," Ezekiel demanded. Zen nodded again, and began his tale.

"I was trying also to bring down Heather, and failing. But, one day years ago, I saw the great battle here in what used to New York City, noticing you… heroes. I knew that you were the last hope for this world, and set out to find you. I never did, when I suddenly heard that Heather had been defeated. But, my happiness was short-lived, as I learned of a new threat that I've come to warn you about right now," Zen explained.

"What threat?" Izzy asked. Zen opened his mouth to answer, when there was a loud explosion some feet away. The five turned to look at the source of the explosion, and were met with a strange sight.

There were four figures that stepped into sight, each looking very familiar. The head of the group looked exactly like Ezekiel, mostly. This new Ezekiel had a black torque covering his dark hair. He also wore a gray hoodie with black pants and black boots. He had the start of a moustache, and a scar running down his left cheek. Next to him appeared to be a counterpart of Harold. This Harold had a slightly different hairstyle. Besides being black in color, it was a little more jagged along the edges. He also wore black glasses, a black shirt with a skull on it with dark blue sleeves. This Harold also wore black shoes with blue jeans. He, like the new Ezekiel, had the start of a moustache. Lastly, the new Harold wore an earring on his left ear. The darker Izzy had her black hair cut shorter than the real Izzy and was missing the crazy curls down the front. She also wore a gray short with black pants, along with a red wristband and red shoes. The other version of Gwen was different from the others, as well as the actual Gwen. She had snowy white hair (oddly enough, she was the oldest out of them all) with a black pants. She wore a white jacket over her black shirt, as well as white boots. As the darker versions of the heroes walked, the original heroes felt slightly nervous, getting a bad feeling about these copycats.

"They are already here… how?" Zen asked himself out loud.

"Who is 'they'?" Harold asked, not taking his eyes off of his look-alike. Finally, the copycats stopped, and faced their real selves.

"So, you are the famous four heroes, eh?" the Ezekiel copycat asked, smiling in a way that gave the real Ezekiel a bad feeling.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked. The four turned around, and pointed to what was written on the back of their shirts or jackets.

"The Dark Ones?" Harold read, unsure of who they were exactly. The Ezekiel counterpart turned around.

"That's right, eh! We're your darker, evil counterparts, simply. I'm Nega-Zeke," he introduced. The dark Harold stepped forward, grinning evilly.

"Nega-Harold," he introduced, chuckling at them. The darker Izzy looked stoic and unmoving. Her face almost seemed frozen into an uncaring look.

"Nega-Izzy," she continued, barely sounding interested in the whole deal. Finally, Gwen's dark counterpart spoke.

"Nega-Gwen. Nice to meet you," she added, getting strange looks from the heroes.

"Nega-Gwen!" Nega-Zeke snapped. Nega-Gwen looked down at the ground.

"Sorry boss," she mumbled. Nega-Zeke shook his head, and then faced the heroes.

"Well, small talk is over, eh. Now, we kill you," he announced, lighting up a fireball.

"What?! But, why?" Harold asked. Nega-Harold stepped close to his good counterpart.

"Because we don't like you goody-two-shoes!" he spat, leaning awfully close to Harold's face for emphasis. Harold pushed him away, scowling. Nega-Harold scowled back.

"Oh, it's on!" he challenged, diving at Harold. Meanwhile, the two Ezekiels and two Izzys clashed with one another. Gwen was ready to fight her dark self, but it seemed that Nega-Gwen was reluctant to fight.

"Nega-Gwen!!! You better start kicking some ass, or else!!!" Nega-Zeke threatened loudly, just as he had punched Ezekiel in the jaw. Nega-Gwen gulped, and swung her fist forward in an attempt to hit Gwen. She missed, and Gwen quickly hit Nega-Gwen back. A small bruise formed on Nega-Gwen's cheek, which she rubbed with a small whimper escaping her mouth. Gwen blinked, and found it hard to believe that this was her supposed darker, eviler self. She quickly forgot about that as Nega-Gwen tried to kick her in retaliation. Gwen did a quick flip backwards, kicking Nega-Gwen in the chin as she did. After she landed, Gwen noticed how Nega-Gwen now looked ready to cry, and she felt a little guilty. Meanwhile, Izzy was on par with her Nega self. The crazy girl tried all kinds of fancy, complicated methods of attacking, but the stoic Nega-Izzy could block each blow with ease, and even hit back quite easily. Nega-Zeke was evenly matched against the real prairie boy. So far, the two had not been able to land a hit on each other, but had instead managed to block each attack as it came. As for the Harold battle, it did not look good. Nega-Harold was far more aggressive, and had easily knocked his good half back almost every time. The real Harold was getting pretty ticked off at how he had sucked big time, and tried using his powers. Big mistake, as Nega-Harold had seen it, and managed to use his powers to keep up with him. The two fought, with Nega-Harold obviously being the superior fighter. Soon, they returned to normal speed, and Harold fell back on his butt. Then, there was a loud screech, and everyone looked towards the source of said screech.

Nega-Gwen had been extremely pissed off at how Gwen had been able to always keep one step ahead. Finally, her rage got the better of her, and she blacked out from there. Meanwhile, the others watched in horror as Nega-Gwen's eyes turned a dank purple, and she growled lowly. Without a word, she uppercut Gwen right in the jaw, sending her flying upwards. She followed up by jumping, and swinging her leg around, hitting Gwen in the stomach with her attack. Still not finished, she landed, ran over to where Gwen would land, and jerked her elbow towards where Gwen was approaching. There was a painful crack as her elbow connected with Gwen's spinal cord. Even with her amazing power of healing, the quick and powerful attack had rendered her unconscious, battered and broken from the assault. Everyone, including the Dark Ones and Zen, watched in awe as Nega-Gwen's eyes turned from dank purple back to normal. She looked around, confused.

"How'd I get over here?" she asked out loud. Moving quickly, Ezekiel knocked his evil self to the ground, and transported to each hero, touching them and then disappearing to the next. Before any of the Dark Ones could react, Ezekiel had gotten all of the heroes and Zen, and disappeared away.

When Ezekiel looked around, he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place. By a shred of luck, there was a tent pitched on the ground in front of them.

"Hey! Survivors, eh!' he exclaimed. The others looked around, still dazed from everything that had happened. Harold picked up the unconscious Gwen, and heard a sigh from Zen.

"No no, this is my hideaway," he told them.

"Hideaway?" Izzy repeated. Zen nodded.

"It's the closest thing I have to a home, since most of the world is basically destroyed," Zen shrugged. He stepped inside, and then peered out.

"Well? Come on in!" he invited, ushering them in. The heroes ducked down, and entered the tent.

On the inside, the tent was a lot bigger than it looked. There were little sections for different rooms, such as a kitchen, bedroom, and a simple living room.

"Nice place you got here, eh," Ezekiel commented. Harold walked over to the only bed, and laid Gwen onto it. As she touched the soft mattress, she began to stir.

"Urgh, whuh happened?" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Nega-Gwen went Wonder Woman on your ass," Zen told her. Gwen chuckled lightly, repairing the crack in her spinal cord and the other injuries she had received.  
"So, the Dark Ones, huh?' Izzy began, taking a seat in a small chair. Zen nodded.

"After Heather was defeated, a strange portal opened, and they came from it. I do not understand how or why it happened, but they must be stopped if we truly wish to restore peace to the world," Zen spoke, taking off some glasses that had mysteriously appeared on his face. Harold wiped a tear that had also appeared out of nowhere on his face, sniffling.

"That…that was beautiful," he commented shakily. Ezekiel took a sip out of the cup of tea he had, and readjusted his monocle.

"Quite, eh," he agreed, in a very badly done British accent. Izzy and Gwen stared back and forth between the weirdoes.

"Well, that was kind of disturbing," Gwen commented. Izzy nodded, and giggled crazily.

"And you guys think I'm crazy…" The others immediately looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Izzy frowned.

"…Oh yeah," she remembered. Ezekiel sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, onto a more serious topic now, eh. Zen, do you know of any more survivors out in the world?" he asked. The others turned to face Zen, who shook his head.

"I've barely left this city, so I can't say for sure if we're the only ones left," he told them, shrugging.

Gwen yawned, stretching her arm up.

"Well, it's getting late. Perhaps we should get some sleep now," Harold suggested. Ezekiel, with his monocle and sipping his cup of tea again, looked at Harold.

"Quite, eh," he replied, in the very badly done British accent. The others stared blankly at him for a few seconds before moving around into some kind of sleeping position. Gwen and Izzy shared the bed, while Ezekiel, Harold, and Zen took the floor. Tired from the battle earlier, they easily drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

R&R! 'More Than Just Playing the Game' will be updated with two chapters next, and we'll see where this little piece stands. BTW, I got a little random near the end there, heh heh. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Round 2

Hmm, I guess all I'll say is enjoy!**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY RUINS**

Back at the battlefield, where the Dark Ones were still in a shock by Nega-Gwen's display of power, they finally realize that the heroes have escaped. Nega-Harold merely growled, and kicked a nearby piece of wreckage, while Nega-Izzy just kept her straight face, as per usual. As for Nega-Zeke and Nega-Gwen, they went through what would always happen between them.

"It's your fault that they got away, eh!" Nega-Zeke accused, pointing a finger at Nega-Gwen. Nega-Gwen looked down, feeling downfallen, as well as a little bit of anger towards her superior.

"You can't do anything right, you filthy trash!" he continued. Nega-Harold chuckled sadistically, while Nega-Izzy just stared at the scene, not interested at all.

"We would have killed them if not for your little stunt, eh! Next time, I won't be so kind to only yell at you! I'll kick your sorry ass until you get the message, got it!?" he yelled, scowling at the scapegoat of the Dark Ones. Nega-Gwen slowly nodded, with a small frown on her face. Nega-Zeke glared at her once more, before thinking what their next course of action would be.

"We'll sleep in that there ruined apartment… except for Nega-Gwen, eh. You can sleep on the street out here, filthy trash," he added with a smirk. Nega-Gwen sighed, and lied down on the spot she was standing. Nega-Zeke and Nega-Harold both laughed bitterly at her before walking inside the building. Nega-Izzy silently followed.

As she lied there, Nega-Gwen thought about the fight before, and how she was treated. All she ever was on the team was a scapegoat. Just someone to blame for their troubles. Well, Nega-Izzy didn't act like that, but then again, she was about as enthusiastic as a door knob on anything. For a moment, she thought about just leaving the team, going off to find her own path. Nah, that wasn't the way to go. She was scared of the world, and what unknown things lay in it. For now, she would stick with the Dark Ones, she decided finally. With that sad thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning…**

Gwen was the first to awake, as usual. She always awoke about half and hour before sunrise everyday for some strange reason. Ezekiel rose with the sun, Izzy woke up exactly eight hours after she had fallen asleep (no one was ever sure how that was scientifically possible, but it happened), and Harold slept in until 10:00 everyday. It was a rather strange schedule that their bodies did everyday, but there was no way that they could really change it. But, enough about that. As Gwen really woke up, she could smell breakfast in the small tent. She looked toward the kitchen area, and saw Zen… with an apron? He had a small little breakfast bar set up, with bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and some coffee. Zen noticed that she was awake, and beamed.

"Morning… umm, you know, I never really found out your names," Zen realized. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"If you were paying attention when the Dark Ones introduced themselves, you'd know that I was Gwen, and who the others were," she replied sarcastically. But, immediately after she said that, she felt a little guilty. That was strange. She was always sarcastic with everyone, and really only felt that same feeling when she talked to… No, that was crazy. She loved Trent, and only Trent… right? Gwen's confusion was cut off by Zen chuckling.

"I suppose. That's weird too, I usually am pretty smart," he boasted. Gwen stood up, making sure not to accidently wake up the others.

"You know, I never would have imagined that you could cook like this," she commented, trying a slice of bacon. As if taunting her previous thoughts, he had cooked it just the way she liked. Of course, this was probably just a coincidence.

"Mmm, this is just the way I like my bacon," she praised, without really thinking. Zen raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What a coincidence then!" he exclaimed. Gwen took a sausage, a piece of toast, and a small cup of coffee. Zen took off his apron, fixed a breakfast of his own, and joined the former Goth at the small table that he usually ate at alone.

The two ate in silence, until Zen tried to make some small talk.

"So, there's one thing I never understood since I heard that Heather was defeated. If you guys could defeat her before, why wait until now to get rid of her?" he asked. Gwen chuckled. She remembered that Zen didn't know about their trip back in time. She took a good fifteen minutes explaining the whole trip, as well as adding in anything that he didn't know. The whole time, Zen listened attentively, nodding and reacting appropriately to the story. Gwen had a particularly hard time speaking of Trent's fate. It was then that Zen noticed the ring on her finger.

"He was close to you, huh?" he asked, staring at the diamond on her finger. Gwen rubbed her finger across it.

"He was the love of my life," she replied quietly. She looked down, slightly saddened by thinking back to how Trent had gone. Zen walked over, and gave her a reassuring hug. Gwen didn't fight back or protest, nor did she think much about it. Within the next couple of hours, the others slowly woke up and took their own share of breakfast. They ate in silence, still a little surprised by the appearance of the Dark Ones. They also planned to try and take them on again today. At least they had a secret resting place in case the Dark Ones proved to be too much once more. To be honest, the scene would be simply too boring to describe, so we're just going to send them on their merry way for round two against the Dark Ones.

**NEW YORK CITY RUINS**

The Dark Ones seemed ready to face the heroes as well, judging by how they were standing altogether when the heroes arrived.

"This time, you're going down," Nega-Zeke taunted, still a little pissed at Nega-Gwen… as usual. Nega-Harold stepped forward, and pointed to his hero counterpart.

"Don't think I'll be so easy this time!" he threatened. Harold took a fighting stance, and beckoned his evil self forward. Nega-Harold growled, and rushed at Harold. The two were left to their own fight, while Izzy ran at her Nega self, screaming crazily as usual. Nega-Izzy just watched and waited until she came close, and then ducked, hitting Izzy at the back of her knee. The blow knocked Izzy to the ground. Nega-Zeke and Ezekiel had already begun their fight, trading hit-for-hit. Zen had decided to help out Harold and Izzy, since their opponents seemed to be the toughest. As for Gwen and Nega-Gwen, Gwen knew to be careful about getting her Dark One angry, so she just waited to see what she would do.

Harold tried to block all of Nega-Harold's aggressive attacks, hoping to spot a hole in his defense. For one brief second, he saw an attack, but Nega-Harold had also seen a way to get Harold at the exact same time. So, Nega-Harold quickly punched his good self in the jaw, while Harold used a roundhouse kick. The two were sent stumbling in opposite directions, nursing their wounds. The two glared at each other briefly, when Harold let out a yell and tried attacking his evil counterpart. Just like before, every attack was blocked, until Harold bashed his head into Nega-Harold's. The blow sent them both stumbling backwards again. But, Harold recovered first, and began his assault on Nega-Harold by socking him the stomach. He followed up with a knee to his chin, and a 360 kick to send Nega-Harold backwards. Then, he used his powers quickly, and managed to freeze Nega-Harold in time, since he was rather dizzy at the moment. He used this as an opportunity to unleash all kinds of combinations on Nega-Harold before letting time resume. With all the pain coming quickly and harshly, Nega-Harold fell to the ground, with Harold grinning in victory.

Izzy wasn't having that kind of luck against her evil self. Nega-Izzy may not have truly cared, but damn, she could fight! Izzy tried all kinds of complicated and usually effective attacks that she had learned in her crazy youth, but Nega-Izzy always had a counter that knocked Izzy backward. Eventually, the girl started letting out crazy yells as she was now just desperate to land a blow on her. Nega-Izzy merely knocked Izzy's attacks away, and punched the psychopath in the jaw with ease. Finally, Izzy had gotten extremely angry. She used her telekinesis to try and bring the wreckage behind Nega-Izzy right onto the unmoving girl. But, Nega-Izzy stopped the ruins without so much as blinking, and began to mentally push it towards Izzy. The two were in a battle of the mind, and for once, it looked like Izzy really had something to worry about. Finally, Izzy decided that she couldn't push the building remains back at Nega-Izzy, and instead shot it back behind her. Then, an idea struck her.

"Why don't you attack me?" she challenged cockily. Big mistake, as Nega-Izzy was far more aggressive and quick than when she was countering Izzy's attacks. She had mastered telekinesis, and used it to leave Izzy wide open while she pummeled her. Then, it finally ended when Nega-Izzy used her powers to launch Izzy flying. The crazy girl struggled to get back up, but could not, and just lied there in defeat. Just before she passed out, she noticed Zen step in to take on the stoic fighter.

As a ninja, Zen could keep his frustrations down rather easily, now matter how badly he was fighting. This proved to be effective, as he and Nega-Izzy were in the midst of a seemingly endless battle. Both could block one another's attacks, but even when Nega-Izzy used her telekinesis, Zen still found a way to defend himself. It looked like neither would land a blow on the other at all, until Zen had somehow managed to duck under Nega-Izzy's oncoming punch, and kicked her in the stomach to send her flying. He then leaped up, drawing a sword from his back as he did, and began slicing at the stoic warrior. After a few slices, Nega-Izzy did a flip to stop, and Zen smacked right into her, bashing heads. The two began falling to the ground, and Zen somehow found the strength to swing his arm around and elbow Nega-Izzy in the chest. When they landed, Nega-Izzy had the air knocked out of her as Zen jumped to his feet, sheathing his sword. Nega-Izzy lied on the ground for a moment, before getting to her knees.

"Not bad," she told him, not sounding too impressed. She stood up, and the two continued their intense fight.

Meanwhile, Gwen had accidently angered Nega-Gwen again, as indicated by the loud screech, and dark purple eyes. Gwen prepared for what was to come. Nega-Gwen rushed at her, and brought her fist out, dragging Gwen by her stomach. Gwen was being dragged, and had no way of stopping. Nega-Gwen finally skidded to a halt, sending Gwen forward. The two then had a short stare down. Gwen ran to attack Nega-Gwen, who waited for the attack. Gwen saw Nega-Gwen bring her fist back, and knew what was coming. As she drew closer, Nega-Gwen launched her fist at Gwen's head. Gwen quickly ducked, and rammed Nega-Gwen in the chest with her shoulder. The blow knocked Nega-Gwen back a few steps, and she glared at Gwen. Nega-Gwen then suddenly lurched forward and head-butted Gwen. The hit left Gwen dazed, which Nega-Gwen used as an opportunity to roundhouse kick Gwen in the face, sending her stumbling to the side. Nega-Gwen saw Gwen stumble down onto the ground, and smirked. She leaped into the air, and brought her elbow down on Gwen's spinal chord again, paralyzing the hero.

As for the Ezekiel and Nega-Zeke battle, that one didn't exactly go so well for either side. The two had excellent attacks that they executed, but they could not block for their life. Ezekiel had a bruise on one jaw, along with a broken nose and a bump on his head. Nega-Zeke had a black eye, bloody nose, and a few scratches along the side of his face and neck.

"Tired yet, eh?" Ezekiel taunted, before taking another punch in his already sore ribcage.

"In your dreams, eh!" Nega-Zeke shot back, before he was kicked in the shin. The two swung their fists forward, hitting each other in the jaws at the same time. Some spit flew out of their mouths, and a tooth from Nega-Ezekiel was knocked out. The two fell to the ground in pain, on their backs. They both breathed heavily, worn out from the battles. They got on their hands and knees, and looked around. Harold had gained the upper hand against Nega-Harold, and Zen was fairing well against Nega-Izzy. But, both Gwen and Izzy were down on the ground, and Nega-Gwen had powered down from being enraged, and seemed tired out. Ezekiel had a feeling that now was a good time to retreat, and quickly disappeared over to the two girls. He dropped them off in Zen's hideout before returning. He called out.

"Harold! Zen! Let's go, eh!" he yelled. Zen rushed over with ease, while Harold merely stopped time to get over there without a hitch. The three guys disappeared, leaving an enraged Nega-Zeke, along with the battered and bruised Dark Ones.

**ZEN'S HIDEOUT**

The guys arrived to find that Gwen had found the strength, despite her paralysis, to heal herself and Izzy. She healed the others as well, and they were all seated around the small table.

"Well, I personally think that we did better that time," Zen began.

"Most of us," Izzy added, looking down. Gwen patted her on the back.

"It's alright Iz. We'll get them next time… I hope,' she trailed off. The five heroes looked around at each other, before agreeing to just rest around for a while.

**NEW YORK CITY RUINS**

"This is all your fault again Nega-Gwen!" Nega-Zeke screamed. Nega-Harold and Nega-Izzy were both resting already, while Nega-Zeke had once again singled out Nega-Gwen as a source of blame. Nega-Gwen was looking down, but could slowly feel anger building inside her.

"I merely took out Gwen, as I should have," Nega-Gwen mumbled. Nega-Zeke scoffed.

"And yet, Ezekiel managed to snag her from right beneath you and escape, eh?! You're nothing but a failure!" he shouted, Nega-Gwen looked up at Nega-Zeke, her eyes beginning to turn purple.

"Shut up!" she shot back.

"Don't talk back to your leader!!!"

"You're no leader; you're nothing but a fool whose power had gone to his head!"

**POW!**

Nega-Gwen quickly socked Nega-Zeke in the jaw before taking off. Nega-Zeke stood back up and shouted after her.

"You'll regret ever doing that, Nega-Gwen!" he threatened after her. Nega-Gwen just kept running, not sure where she was going, or what she would do.

* * *

Well, next up in my schedule in the premiere of my new series that will be called 'TDI Case Files', which I have mentioned several times before. It will be explained in its first chapter, at which point I will then put in the big confrontation in 'More Than Just Playing the Game'. So, watch out for those two! R&R!


	5. And Then There Were Two

Well, this is the longest chapter of 'Futuristic Adventures' yet! And most of it is action, too! Either way, enjoy; I don't want to give away too much right away.**

* * *

**

**NEW YORK CITY RUINS**

The Dark Ones were now cut down to three members, with Nega-Gwen leaving. Right now, Nega-Zeke was venting to Nega-Harold about her.

"… a failure, eh! Not to mention, we're the _Dark_ Ones, not the White Ones! What's up with dressing in white instead of black?!"

"Well, Gwen is technically a Goth, so I guess she had to dress like that." Nega-Zeke narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you trying to be a smartass with me, eh?"

"No.

"That's what I thought… Hey, Nega-Izzy! Have you managed to locate them yet?" Nega-Zeke called out, staring at the stoic warrior. Nega-Izzy was currently sitting cross-legged, her eyes closed. She appeared to be in some kind of meditation position.

"Almost…" Nega-Izzy replied, taking in another deep breath. She remained in complete focus, trying to pinpoint the location of her good side. How could she do this? It was simple really; she had explained the same thing to Nega-Zeke and Nega-Harold just moments ago. Seeing as how the Dark Ones were really just the evil inside the heroes molded into human form, they still shared a sort of spiritual connection between each other. Nega-Izzy was merely trying to find that connection to figure out where Izzy and the others were. At this point in time, Nega-Izzy had managed to find the connection between her good self, and was just trying to find out where she was hiding. Finally, she had it figured out, and her eyes shot open. Nega-Izzy stood up, and faced Nega-Zeke and Nega-Harold.

"Found them," she reported dryly. Nega-Zeke smirked.

"Excellent, we'll make sure that they don't get away this time, eh," he promised, before Nega-Izzy began to lead them towards the heroes' hideout.

**ZEN'S HIDEOUT**

The heroes were all just lounging around inside Zen's tent, taking it easy before taking on the Dark Ones in round three. Gwen, Ezekiel, and Izzy were playing a small card game, while Harold and Zen were sipping coffee nearby. As Zen brought his cup up to his mouth for another sip, he suddenly stopped, with his eyes wide.

"You okay man?" Harold asked. Zen put his cup down, and slowly turned his head toward the door. The others noticed Zen's odd behavior, and remained silent.

"What is it Zen?" Gwen asked. Suddenly, the door was knocked in, and there stood the Dark Ones!

"Knock knock!" Nega-Zeke greeted, grinning evilly. Nega-Harold stepped in next, followed by Nega-Izzy. Nega-Harold walked over, taking a sip of Harold's coffee. He put it back in Harold's hand, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Nice place you guys got here… too bad we gotta destroy it now," Nega-Harold added nonchalantly.

"Wait, aren't you missing a Dark One?" Gwen pointed out. Nega-Zeke scoffed.

"That failure better not show her face, eh! She ran off after hitting me right in the face here." He pointed out the small purple bruise that had formed on his jaw. With that, Ezekiel stepped forward.

"Well, if you were smart here, you'd know you're outnumbered, eh. We have a pretty damn good chance of kicking all your asses," he jeered. Nega-Zeke retaliated with a good kick in the shin, starting off the brawl. Nega-Harold and Nega-Izzy took their respective heroes, as usual. Zen decided to help out Izzy, while Gwen teamed up with Harold, as she had no Dark One to fight.

Nega-Harold seemed to be ticked off about how he had done last time, getting his ass kicked. He was careful to be sure that he had some kind of defense after each attack. It was even harder now, facing against two people. After managing to catch both Harold's punch, and Gwen's roundhouse kick, Nega-Harold managed a difficult and tricky maneuver. He threw Gwen's leg upward, making her lose her balance and fall over. Immediately after, he jerked Harold's arm forward, and used his now free hand to punch him in the face, knocking his glasses off. He then grabbed Gwen's leg as she landed, and swung her around, hitting Harold. The result knocked the two painfully to the ground. Nega-Harold grinned at his work, when he was smacked in the head by Zen. He turned around, growling. The two engaged in a quick duel, until Zen tripped Nega-Harold knocking, him to the ground. By then, Gwen and Harold had recovered, and each grabbed a shoulder of Nega-Harold. They tossed him harshly into the nearby wall, smashing a couple of appliances in the process. Now they were ticked off, and it looked pretty grim for Nega-Harold.

Meanwhile, Nega-Izzy seemed to be more aware of what Zen was capable of, and was careful not to let him gain the upper hand. Not to mention, Izzy seemed hell-bent on getting revenge for before. For now, Nega-Izzy focused on only not getting hit by any attacks that might come her way. Fortunately, Zen had to go help out Harold and Gwen for a while, leaving her with only Izzy once again. Nega-Izzy basically copied what she had done last time, managing to counterattack Izzy's every move. Aggravated by this once again, Izzy decided to try and handle the situation differently than she had previously done. After throwing out another punch, Nega-Izzy deflected it as usual. Izzy then tried using her elbow to hit Nega-Izzy back. It worked, and she hit Nega-Izzy right in the nose, knocking her back. Taking advantage of the dazed warrior, Izzy continued with her crazy and somewhat unconventional ways of attacking. Within a few seconds, Nega-Izzy was being knocked around like a pinball, unable to regain herself. Finally, Izzy decided to try and use her full power. She stopped with her combos, and used her telekinesis to smash Nega-Izzy into the wall. Then, she began to run over, leaping into the air. She then stuck her leg out, and hit Nega-Izzy square in the chest with her leaping-kick. The attack knocked Nega-Izzy through the wall, and outside (which wasn't hard to do; hello, it's a tent!). She stepped outside to see Nega-Izzy stand up, wiping some blood from under her nose.

"Impressive, but it's gonna take more than that to beat me," Nega-Izzy told her in a monotonous voice. Izzy got back into a fighting stance.

"Then bring it!" she shouted.

Back inside, the two Zekes were still evenly matched.

"Why won't you go down already, eh?!" Nega-Zeke shouted, as his right hook missed Ezekiel's head by inches (or centimeters, for those on the metric system). Ezekiel grabbed both of Nega-Zeke's head, and smacked his head into Nega-Zeke's. The two stumbled around a little bit in a daze.

"Bad idea," Ezekiel commented, trying to recover himself. The two eventually shook their heads, and glared at each other. Ezekiel shot his fist forward, as Nega-Zeke swung his leg around. The two hits clashed, and it was turned into a shoving match, with neither showing any signs of giving up.

"You're sweating, eh!" Nega-Zeke taunted. Ezekiel smirked, and then kicked Nega-Zeke's other leg. Nega-Zeke fell to the ground, landing in the splits position, and falling back onto his head. Ezekiel stepped next to him.

"And you're bleeding, eh!" Ezekiel shot back. Nega-Zeke growled, and grabbed Ezekiel's legs, bringing him to the ground. The prairie boy let out a yelp as he smacked his face onto the ground. The two quickly stood up, and stared down one another. They circled one another for a few moments, waiting for the other to attack first. Their concentration was broken, when there was a sudden ripping sound near them. They turned their heads towards the noise's source, and were shocked (to say the least) at who was standing there.

"Nega-Gwen??!!" Ezekiel cried out, getting the others' attention. Nega-Zeke growled.

"You! Traitor!!!" he yelled, pointing an accused finger at her. Nega-Gwen glared at him, her eyes staring to glow purple. Nega-Izzy and Nega-Harold flocked back to their leader, while the heroes and Zen gathered a short distance away

"What are you doing here, eh?!" Nega-Zeke asked, slightly nervous. Who wouldn't? If there was anything that was clear by now, it was Nega-Gwen + Purple Eyes = Pain. Nega-Gwen glared at her former leader.

"I'm here to fight for the stronger side," she replied calmly. Nega-Zeke scoffed.

"You're not joining the Dark Ones again, no matter what!" Nega-Zeke told her. Surprisingly, Nega-Gwen laughed maniacally in a manner worthy of creeping out even Izzy.

"I said strongest side, not cowardly side!" Now, Nega-Zeke growled again.

"I'll show you who the coward is, eh!!!"

The two engaged in their own fight, while Nega-Harold and Nega-Izzy looked towards the heroes and Zen. After an awkward silence, Zen and the heroes advanced toward the Dark Ones, who prepared themselves. Nega-Zeke was cautious when trying to square off against Nega-Gwen knowing her capabilities. He managed to block her attacks relatively well, but he was still worn from his previous battle. Eventually, that finally came back on him as Nega-Gwen knocked his arms upward with one hand, and then socked him in the stomach with her other. Nega-Zeke fell to his knees in pain, and glared up at Nega-Gwen. He stood back up, and looked tentative to attack. He shot a side glance over to the other battle, noticing Nega-Harold and Nega-Izzy struggling to defend against all four heroes and Zen. He looked back towards the powerful Nega-Gwen, and made a quick decision. He ran over towards the other fight, and rushed right into Izzy and Ezekiel, knocking them to the ground. Nega-Gwen realized what Nega-Zeke was doing, and rushed over. For a brief moment, all fighting stopped, as the two sides gathered together: the three members of the Dark Ones on one side, while on the other side there were the heroes, Zen, and Nega-Gwen.

"Here's your chance to give up, eh!" Ezekiel called out, fully prepared to attack if need be. Nega-Harold scoffed.

"Fat chance! But, how about a fair fight; me and the weak me," he challenged, pointing to Harold. Harold was surprised by the challenge, and considered it for a moment.

"Don't fall for it Harold, it's just a trick to take us down one-by-one!" Gwen pointed out, as Nega-Harold smirked at Harold, chuckling to himself. Harold tapped his chin. Then, he puffed out his chest and walked forward.

"To the death!" he shot back. Nega-Harold snickered, and the two shook hands. Everyone headed outside, and left a good couple of feet (or meters) between each other, to give pep talks.

"Don't hold back," Nega-Zeke told Nega-Harold, who only nodded in response. Meanwhile, the others seemed worried about Harold accepting the challenge.

"Are you insane?! You just walked right into a trap of theirs, and you know it!" Gwen ranted to the nerd.

"I don't know about that." Everyone looked at Zen.

"Look, if Harold believes he can do this, then we should give him our support," he explained, looking at Gwen as he finished. Gwen sighed.

"Fine," she pouted. The two Harolds faced each other, determined looks on their faces. Then, without warning, they charged at one another.

When they were close enough, the two skidded to a halt, ready to fight. Nega-Harold swung his fist towards Harold's face, who ducked. Harold then jumped up, and rammed Nega-Harold in the chest with his shoulder. But, just before Harold landed, Nega-Harold kneed him "where the sun don't shine". Harold let out a small squeak of pain, grabbing his disturbed region. Nega-Harold took this opportunity to punch him repeatedly in the face. By the time Nega-Harold finished off with an uppercut, Harold had a broken nose, lost a tooth, smashed glasses, and he was bruised and bleeding. He stumbled back, and then glared at Nega-Harold.

"You're gonna pay for that," he threatened. Harold then took in a deep, slow breath, and took a fighting stance. He challenged Nega-Harold to come and get him, who obliged. When Nega-Harold came close, he dodged an oncoming kick, and slapped Nega-Harold in the face. He then punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the kidneys, and then finished with a straight on punch in the nose. Nega-Harold stumbled backward, clutching his side in agony.

"It's on now!!!" he growled. The two charged at each other head on, and banged heads. They fell to the ground, heads pounding. Their audience let out a loud "Ouch". The two Harolds groaned, running the lumps on their heads. Slowly, but surely, they stood up, and faced off again.

"That… was a really stupid idea," Harold groaned, his vision a little blurry now.

"For once… I agree with you," Nega-Harold replied, breathing heavily. They stood there for a few moments, recovering themselves. Then, they calmed down a little, and took their fighting stances.

"Enough games; it's time to end this!" Harold suggested.

"Like you said, to the death!" Nega-Harold replied. Nega-Harold tried a quick roundhouse kick, which Harold under. Then, he grabbed Nega-Harold's leg, and swung him around. Nega-Harold let out a yell as he flew through the air, and was thrown into some building wreckage. Harold used this as the perfect time to use his finishing move that all of the heroes discovered they could do. Turns out that their powers gave them a special energy flow that allowed them to actually use their powers, as well as one other thing. Nega-Harold stood up from the wreckage, shakily looking at Harold. Harold had a faint purple aura around him, and his eyes had also turned a bright purple.

"What the hell?!" Nega-Harold cried out, while the heroes watched anxiously. Zen looked amazed, while Nega-Zeke looked worried. Nega-Izzy couldn't care less. Then, Harold held his palm forward.

"**(Insert cheesy, yet epic finishing line here)!**" he yelled out, his voice practically booming. With that, a single beam of purple light shot towards Nega-Harold, who looked frightened.

"Oh shi-!" Nega-Harold was cut off as the beam surrounded him, burning his very flesh. He let out an agonizing scream, as he was slowly being vaporized. The others were watching awe, a great wind blowing in all directions.

"This is awesome!" Zen shouted out. Finally, Nega-Harold was completely destroyed, and Harold stopped shooting out his beam. The purple aura faded away, and Harold fell to his knees in exhaustion. Nega-Zeke wrapped his arm around Nega-Izzy, preparing to leave.

"This isn't over, eh! We'll be back to kill all of you, especially Nega-Gwen. You traitor!" And then, they disappeared.

Everyone ran towards Harold. They surrounded him as he slowly stood up.

"Harold, that was amazing!" Izzy chirped, helping him stand up properly. Harold smiled.

"Thanks. It was really… exhilarating," he commented, then turning to look where Nega-Harold had been defeated.

"Well, that's one down, and one on our side, eh," Ezekiel pointed out, turning all attention to Nega-Gwen.

"Why did you leave, anyway?" Gwen asked. Nega-Gwen sighed.

"Well, I was sick and tired of being blamed for everything. Plus, I'll admit that I went into my little… enraged state when it actually happened," she added.

"But why help us?" Harold asked. Nega-Gwen then scowled.

"Because I'm gonna make that Nega-Zeke jerk pay!" she promised. Ezekiel walked over and wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

"Well then, welcome to the team, eh!" he welcomed. The others nodded. Nega-Gwen smiled back at her new friends; she finally felt like she belonged.

* * *

Okay, I'll confess. The very last line is taken from another's story. Yeah, I forget the story and author, but I remember that line from somewhere, and decided to use it. Anywho, yes, Nega-Gwen has turned good, and Nega-Harold has been killed. But, there are still two more Dark Ones to handle! I'd appreicate some other plots to include in here; I'm mostly sure that the max number of chapters these guys can last alone is two, maybe three. The special finishing moves I gave all the heroes seem kinda DBZ-ish, but I really don't care. Well, R&R!


	6. The Survivors and the Raiders

**A/N-** It's back!!! I'm finally updating this thing, just to get a feel of a non-second season story. Also with this chapter, I am introducing a major story arc: the Survivors and the Raiders. If all goes as I plan, this will take many chapters, and will help create a large cast of characters that can push the story even further. Hopefully, I can still write this kind of stuff; it's been a while, after all. I will update More Than Just Playing the Game Next, before briefly returning to BtW. Whenever I will switch to update these two, it will be said in an author's note from now on.

I think you people will particularly like this chapter because of its length. It will be far longer than the other chapters, and hopefully just as good! BTW, I might have to bump up the rating to M for some sections from now on (explanation at the bottom, but don't read that until you read the actual chapter).

**Credits**- The Survivors and the Raiders were thought of by TemhotaTech (not any specific names; just the idea of them). TT also created the OC superhumans (yes, there are more) of Paedro, Kyle, Kimiko, Lilly, and Portia. I, however, own the character of Christy. Just who are these new people? Read on and find out.

* * *

**Zen's Hideout**

The new band of heroes was currently finishing the repairs on Zen's tent; it was a good thing too, since they were almost out of duct tape.

"There!" Harold exclaimed, patching up the last hole. He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Good as new!"

"Yeah, it's… great," Gwen stated, her voice practically dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Nega-Gwen shot back. Although, the look on her face suggested otherwise.

"At least we won't have to worry about the weather," Zen pointed out, trying to reassure everyone. The others merely shrugged. Nega-Gwen walked over to the sole bed, sitting down on it. She just tapped her fingers on the soft material for a little bit.

"So," she began suddenly. The other heroes faced the former Dark One. "Now what do we do?"

From the kitchen, Izzy emerged with some sandwiches. She began tossing them to everyone.

"I don't know; Zeke's always been the one to decide these things," the telekinetic teen mused. All eyes were now on the prairie boy. Ezekiel was in deep thought, trying to figure out what the group should do next. There was still Nega-Zeke and Nega-Izzy to have to take down… but they were straying from their initial mission; the original four heroes had set out into the world to search for survivors. True, they had found Zen (or at least, _he_ found _them_)… but there had to be more. There just had to.

Ezekiel stood up to speak. He looked to all of his fellow heroes. Harold- he was the one to take them back in time, where they found the strength to be able to stop the evil Heather in their current time period, and the lanky man had proven to be quite useful in battle as well. Izzy- she was one of the first heroes to form a small team against Heather. Although quite odd at times, her eccentric nature played a big part in finally bringing down Heather. Gwen- Gwen had grown so much ever since she first joined the heroes. From when she was a frightened high school student that was saved by the love of her life, through the tragic death of Trent, and up until now. Now, she was a strong young woman that had really grown to be a true hero in the leader's eyes. And then there was Zen and Nega-Gwen, who had joined their ranks only recently- in the short time Ezekiel had seen them, the prairie boy saw how skilled they were in battle, and was glad that they were part of the team.

"Oo'kay, goo't it." Ezekiel readjusted his tuque before continuing. "We are goo'ing to return to oo'r initial mission: loo'king fir survivors, eh."

"But what about the Dark Ones?" Harold asked. Ezekiel sighed.

"Rest assured, we'll have to keep an eye oot fir them, eh. 'Boot, have we firgoo'ten a'boot oo'r great planet?" The prairie boy was pacing as he spoke.

"There could be people oot there, still living in fear of Heather, eh! It's oo'p to us to help create a new woo'rld! Sure, there is much destruction, and many people have suffered losses… 'boot it's time fir a better woo'rld, wouldn't you guys agree?"

"Zeke's right!" Izzy chirped. Ezekiel smiled.

"So, whaddya guys say, eh?!"

His fellow heroes nodded.

"We're with you man!" Zen nodded.

"You haven't let us down yet, so… sure, why not?" Gwen agreed, shrugging. Ezekiel nodded, grinning.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Now, his grin disappeared.

"Noo'w, I have a soo'gestion oo'n how we can find survivors the easiest… we should split oo'p."

The heroes, especially Harold, Izzy, and Gwen, looked shocked at the prairie boy's thought. Split up? The very idea was ridiculous!

"Zeke, seriously… splitting up?" Harold uttered, holding his hands up.

"We've always stuck together; because we were always stronger together!" Gwen protested.

"I have to agree with these guys, I don't like the idea of splitting up. Besides, this'll just make us easier targets for the Dark Ones!" Nega-Gwen protested. Ezekiel, however, was prepared to hold firm.

"Guys, guys!" he shouted. "It's noo't like it'll be firever, eh! Even if you find trouble, just use your powers!"

The heroes remained silent, just staring at the leader. Ezekiel paused briefly before speaking again.

"Are you with me still?"

The five looked amongst each other, and then back at Ezekiel. Izzy walked up to her old friend, and stopped in front of him. The two stared silently at each other for a few seconds. Then, Izzy smiled down at the prairie boy.

"Count me in!" she exclaimed. Ezekiel let a small smile cross his face. Then, he looked at the others. Harold smiled, and also walked over. Gwen sighed, and joined the group. Zen shrugged, and walked over as well. Not wanting to feel left-out, Nega-Gwen strutted over.

"Semper fi," Harold spoke. Ezekiel was truly touched, but knew that he had to stay calm to really think about things.

"Thanks guys," he muttered. Looking at the other five faces, Ezekiel made his decision.

"We're goo'ing to be three teams of two. First team is Harold and Izzy, eh." The two looked at each other, and then nodded at Ezekiel. The prairie boy continued.

"Second team, Gwen and Zen." Gwen shrugged, while Zen just nodded. Ezekiel looked to the rookie of the group.

"And the third team will be Nega-Gwen and I, eh," Ezekiel finished. The leader began walking out of the tent, with the others following after. Once outside, the group separated into their pairs. Izzy telekinetically lifted the ground from underneath her and Harold, lifting the two into the sky.

"Good luck guys!" Harold told the others.

"Be careful!" Gwen called up to them. Harold nodded as Izzy used her powers to fly the two away from Zen's tent. When they were out of sight, Ezekiel sighed. He copied Izzy's maneuver of pulling up the ground. He slowly rose into the air, feeling Nega-Gwen nervously grab onto his back. The prairie boy looked down at the last team.

"Take care of each other; and doo'nt do anything too dangerous, eh!" Zen flashed a thumbs-up, while Gwen rolled her eyes. Ezekiel nodded, and then began flying away. Soon enough, they too had disappeared from view. Gwen looked at Zen.

"Well, since we can't take a flying rock like the others…" she began. "You got anything we can use?" Zen shook his head.

"Sorry, looks like we're walking." Gwen sighed, crossing her arms.

"Great." Zen tapped his chin.

"Well, I do have awesome ninja jumping powers… or whatever. You'd just have to ride on my back," the ninja suggested. Gwen considered the offer. It sure sounded better than walking.

"Okay then," she agreed. As the gothic girl climbed onto Zen, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just don't drop me, or I'll kick your ass," she warned. Zen chuckled.

"Right; just hold on tight," he advised. Zen then crouched down, and leaped high into the air. Gwen was surprised by the sudden movement, and could feel her hair blowing back in the wind. Then, just as quickly as Zen touched down on the ground, he jumped back into the air. The constant motion was quite exhilarating, but Gwen was too worried about falling to focus on that. It didn't help when Zen began leaping among the still-standing structures of the city.

--

**Miami Ruins**

After many miles of ninja-leaping, Gwen felt very sickly.

"Zen… can we please… stop… for a while? I don't… feel so good… oh god," she shouted, feeling her stomach gurgling. Zen nodded, and stopped when he hit the ground next. Gwen fell right off his back, onto her bottom. The hero groaned, holding her head and stomach. Zen bent down beside her.

"You okay Gwen?" The goth covered her mouth with her hand.

"MOVE!" she groaned, standing right up. She ran over to some wreckage, and puked inside of it so that Zen wouldn't see the disgusting bile. The ninja just scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty for causing her sickness.

"You feeling better now?' he called once the sound of vomiting stopped. Gwen stood up straight, and appeared to wipe her mouth. She was breathing heavily, but flashed a thumbs-up back to Zen. Suddenly, Gwen let out a small yell. Zen immediately rushed over.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, looking at the gothic girl's surprised face. Gwen then pointed towards where she had puked. Against his better judgment, the ninja looked to see what she was pointing out. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. It appeared to be a human… or, at least it used to be. The corpse had multiple bullet wounds in it, and its entire front was splattered with blood.

"_Such a pity,_" Zen thought to himself. Suddenly, the ninja heard footsteps. He snapped up, and looked towards where he heard the noise.

"Gwen, look!" The goth looked to where Zen was pointing, and gasped.

"Zeke was right! There _are_ survivors!" she exclaimed. As she shouted this, the couple of guys that stood a distance away seemed to notice them. The two heroes noticed one of them waving his hand off somewhere. Suddenly, a large group of people swarmed in, and then began charging at the heroes. Gwen frowned.

"Um, Zen?"

"Yeah?"

"Something tells me those guys aren't friendly… don't you think?"

"Yeah… especially since they're whipping out AK-47 Assault Rifles on us."

Sure enough, the hostile people had pulled out weapons to fire at the heroes. Zen leaped out of the way, grabbing Gwen. The two found refuge behind some wreckage.

"What say we teach those assholes a lesson?" Zen suggested. Gwen smirked.

"Gladly." Zen smirked as well, and the two leaped out. As the hostiles began opening fire, Gwen stood in front of Zen, taking all the shots. After a while, the apparent leader told everyone to cease fire. They stared at Gwen, who crossed her arms.

"Is that all?" she asked them. Now, the hostiles looked worried. Zen drew his two katana blades, and leaped in front of Gwen, smirking.

"Our turn!" he sang. The ninja then leaped into the crowd, taking out whoever he could. Gwen also charged at the others, easily knocking down man after man. Zen dodged the hellfire that the hostiles were firing, and even sliced a few guns up. Gwen took every shot, and took great pleasure in taking down the jerks that fired at her. After a while, it became boring, and Gwen leaped out of the crowd.

"Zen! Get outta there!" she called. Zen looked back, nodded, and also jumped out of the crowd. The hostiles looked suspiciously at the two, when Gwen's eyes began glowing black. A black aura also surrounded her, and the hostiles looked worried.

"Oh no! It's another one them!" a man shouted from the crowd. The hostiles tried to run off in separate directions, which made Gwen chuckle.

"**You're not getting away that easy!**" she cackled. Gwen held her arms up to generate some power. Then, once she was satisfied, she threw her arms down, sending the energy after the hostiles. It overtook the large cluster of men, and Zen watched painfully as they fell. They might survive if they received some medical attention, but the ninja knew that it was still rather painful for the hostiles. Finished, Gwen's dark aura disappeared, and she smirked.

"No one shoots at me and gets away with it!" she taunted. Her and Zen exchanged smiles. Then, she saw it.

"Zen, look out!" The ninja turned around, and was met with extreme pain. Although she didn't know where it was coming from, Gwen immediately recognized that it was lightning striking Zen.

"Gaaah!" he shouted. Gwen watched in horror as Zen fell to the ground, unconscious. She ran over to him, when a small lightning strike hit right in front of her, bring Gwen to a stop. Looking up, she saw what had caused the lightning: a teenaged girl, standing on a building. She must have only been about 16. The girl was wearing a bright blue shirt and a cobalt skirt, along with some highly expensive-looking rich girl shoes. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail, and Gwen could see that she had buck teeth.

"You… who are you?!" Gwen demanded. The teenaged girl jumped down off the building, and seemed to glide down to the ground. She landed, and walked over near Gwen.

"Portia'th my name, you goth wannabe," the girl sneered, an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"How did you do that; the lightning thing?" Gwen asked, scowling. Portia chuckled, producing a lightning bolt in her hand.

"It'th called being a pthychic," she shot back. Gwen chuckled.

"And speaking with a lithp," the hero taunted. Portia frowned, and then fired her bolt directly at Gwen. Gwen let out a yell, holding the area where the bolt struck. Portia smirked once again.

"Hurtth, doeth'nt it?" she jeered. Gwen looked up, smirking herself. She revealed that the place where the lightning struck left no mark. The teenager looked surprised. Suddenly, there was a yell.

"Oy, Portia!" Gwen and Portia looked up to see three more people standing on the same building Portia was just on. Gwen took notice of the strange people, who seemed to be about the same age as Portia. The boy that had called Portia's name was wearing a dark robe with pictures of death all over it, like he was some kind of cultist. His brown hair was in a bowl shape, and he wore glasses over his red eyes, which went well with his sinister grin.

The other two girls seemed out of place with the evil-looking boy; and not just because they both appeared to be Japanese. The one on the left of the cultist boy looked like a beautiful young girl with her bright pink hair in pigtails, as well as pink eyes. She was wearing a Japanese school-uniform as well, adding to her beauty. The other girl, on the cultist boy's right, was different from the other girl in terms of looks. Her dark hair was also in pigtails, and her eyes were green. She was wearing a blood-red kimono, with pictures of various monsters on it.

"Who're those two you got there?" the cultist boy asked. Portia crossed her arms.

"Just some pathetic losers that think they can take me," she scoffed. The three leaped down next to Portia, staring at Gwen.

"And just where did you guys come from, a comic book?" Gwen mocked. The cultist boy held his hand out, making a downward motion with it. Gwen felt herself fall to her knees, and groaned.

"For your information, my name is Kyle," the cultist boy spat. The girl in the blood-red kimono leaned down near Gwen, inspecting where she survived the lightning strike from Portia.

"Hmm, I think she's one of us too, Kyle," she mused. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" The girl nodded.

"All right then, Kimiko; you can run your little tests back at the hideout to be sure; I think our new prisoner here would… enjoy that," Kyle commented, smirking evilly. The last girl, who still remains nameless, walked up to Gwen. She lifted Gwen's face up to look at her, and grinned evilly.

"She's kinda hot too; I always did like the goth look… and she looks rather tasty," she mused, feeling one of Gwen's breasts. The goth's eyes widened as she stared at the girl. Kimiko sighed.

"Lilly, come on; can't we capture ONE person without you wanting to mate with them?" Lilly giggled, wiggling her finger under Gwen's chin.

"You can't really blame me this time; this one I can actually enjoy!" she whispered, bring her face closer and closer to Gwen's. As she breathed heavily in Gwen's face, the goth gulped, fearing for how things were turning out for her. Kimiko yanked Lilly away from the hero, rolling her eyes. Portia looked over at Kyle.

"So, want me to knock her out, or do you want to do the honors?" she asked. Kyle smirked.

"You carry the ninja, I got this one," he decided. Gwen saw the cultist boy close his hands in a fist, and then there was nothing but darkness.

--

**New Orleans Ruins**

Ezekiel was starting to tire from using his telekinesis for so long, and Nega-Gwen could tell; especially since they were two feet off the ground now.

"You wanta take a break in this city, um… Zeke?" she offered. Ezekiel nodded, and slowly eased onto the ground. The prairie boy stepped off the chunk of rock, and held his head, panting heavily.

"Man, that really takes a toll on you after a while, eh!" he gasped. Nega-Gwen just nodded. She didn't know how that worked, but decided not to argue with it. Looking around, Nega-Gwen noticed something reassuring.

"Smoke…" she pointed out. Ezekiel looked up. Sure enough, there was smoke in the air. Now, that either meant that something was still on fire… or there were survivors nearby.

"Let's go check it oot," he suggested. Nega-Gwen nodded, and the two broke into a run towards the source of the smoke. Once they rounded a corner, they found where the smoke had come from: a make-shift camp. And there were plenty of people in it as well, a couple staring at the two.

"Raiders! Attack!" a man shouted, grabbing a nearby machete and charging at Ezekiel and Nega-Gwen. The two heroes blanched as the men around camp grabbed guns, and ran towards them.

"Oh crap!" Nega-Gwen muttered. Ezekiel held his hands up.

"We doo'nt want to fight, eh!" The man with the machete stopped in front of Ezekiel, slicing at his body. The prairie boy took one hit, and kicked the man backwards. Looking down, he had a deep gash. He healed it immediately, and heard the machete man gasp.

"It's another one of them! Guys, they're more of those superhumans!" he yelled. The men looked worried, and stood back. Nega-Gwen walked up to Ezekiel.

"How do they know about superhumans?" she asked him. Suddenly, a voice boomed out.

"Because I told them about us." Ezekiel and Nega-Gwen watched as a large man worked his way through the crowd, stopping in front of the two. The heroes gulped. The man was 7 feet tall, and must have been in his late 30s. He was Caucasian, and appeared to have been from a middle-eastern country. The man also had blue eyes, brown messy hair, a moustache, and a small scruffy beard. He wore a black shirt under a gear jacket, which also had black near the waist. He also had on black pants with a grey strip going down the side, and brown worn-out sneakers.

"Holy…" Ezekiel began.

"Crap." Nega-Gwen finished. The large man looked back and forth at the two heroes.

"Who are you two?" he asked. Ezekiel regained himself.

"Ahem, I am Ezekiel… and this is Nega-Gwen, eh."

"Nice to meet you," Nega-Gwen muttered, staring up at the man in wonder.

"Is it true that you are superhumans as well?" he questioned. Ezekiel nodded.

"I suppose the moo'st accurate name fir my powers is oo'nderstand and coo'py. As for Nega-Gwen… she's just indestructible, and has special healing powers. There are oo'thers as well, 'boot we split oo'p," Ezekiel explained. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, do you work for the Raiders?" he asked gruffly. Ezekiel quirked an eyebrow.

"The Raiders? Who are they?" The man lifted up Ezekiel, growling.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shot.

"Oh Paedro, put him down! Can't you recognize him?" a female voice rang out. The large man named Paedro put Ezekiel down, and the three turned to see the source of the voice. It appeared to be a young woman with dark hair whose bangs that nearly covered her eyes, and clear blue eyes. She also wore a pink tank top with a green jacket, as well as jeans and white high-tops. She had her hands on her hips, and looked up at Paedro with a frown.

"What are you talking about Christy?" Paedro asked. Christy shook her head.

"Come on! Don't you keep track of _anything_ except the Raiders?! Ezekiel was one of the four heroes that took down Heather, remember?!" she scolded. Paedro's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked. Christy nodded. Just as Paedro was looking ashamed, Ezekiel looked up to see Izzy and Harold coming in.

"What the?" he uttered. The two touched down, and sprung into fighting poses.

"We heard the fighting, and came as soon as we could!" Izzy explained quickly. Harold nodded, and then noticed Paedro.

"Oh god, please tell me we don't have to fight _him_!" he exclaimed. Nega-Gwen quickly intervened.

"No no, it's all good guys! This is Paedro and Christy, and we're _not_ fighting them!" she told the two. Harold breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good; If Paedro's the 7 foot guy, then I'm really glad we're not fighting him," he mused. Christy chuckled.

"And that would be Harold and Izzy; they also helped Zeke- can I call you that?" she asked quickly. When Ezekiel nodded, she continued.

"They helped Zeke take down Heather and her forces. As a matter of fact, I think only Gwen is missing," Christy pointed out.

"But I thought she was Gwen," Paedro argued, pointing to Nega-Gwen.

"No, I'm Nega-Gwen; Gwen's opposite basically," she explained. Izzy tapped her chin.

"Wonder where they are?" she wondered out loud. Ezekiel suddenly felt himself getting a premonition.

--

"_Please… enough!" Gwen shouted through tears. She looked up at Kimiko, who had just unleashed a hellfire of attacks on her to test Gwen's healing powers, and it was taking a toll on the goth._

"_So, even Miss Indestructible has her limits, huh? Interesting…" Kimiko mused, writing something down on a clipboard. She walked over to the wall, and grabbed a sword. Grinning evilly, she unsheathed it._

"_Let's see just what that limit is, shall we?" Kimiko taunted, raising the sword up. Gwen closed her eyes, and lowered her head, tears running down her face and onto the floor._

--

Ezekiel went back to normal, and let out a grunt.

"Someone found Zen and Gwen and took them prisoner!" he informed the others. Paedro clenched his fist.

"It had to have been the Raiders, those evil bastards!" he cursed.

"I ask a'geen, who are the Raiders, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Paedro sighed.

"Follow me back to my tent; this is a bit of a tale," he informed them. Paedro then turned around and walked back towards the camp, where the men there had calmed down some and accepted that the four heroes weren't dangerous. But, they still watched them suspiciously. Once inside the tent, Paedro sat down around a table. Christy sat next to him, and kicked her feet up on the table, earning a quick glare from Paedro. The four heroes gathered around the table as well.

"Our group is known as the Survivors, while their group is called the Raiders," Paedro began. Ezekiel nodded. Paedro sighed, shaking his head. His blue eyes were filled with hate at the moment as he explained.

"We could have been one large group, but _they_ only view people as toys, tools, or worthless trash… just because of their abilities… just because they are superhumans too."

This news shocked the four heroes. Other superhumans? Was it possible?

"More superhumans? I thought we were the only ones!" Harold exclaimed. Paedro shook his head, and then held his hand up. Harold watched as his glasses floated in front of his face for a few seconds before returning to their original position.

"No, you're not alone. I'm psychic, for one thing," Paedro revealed.

"What about _them_, whoever they are?" Nega-Gwen asked. Paedro frowned.

"The Raiders, which is basically a group of people that strive for nothing more than to kill for pleasure, are led by four superhumans. Kimiko is an inventive genius, likely with technopathic powers. But, she also enjoys experimenting with people as her guinea pigs and just inflicting pain until they can't take it anymore. Then there's Lilly… she may look like an angel… but she's really a monster. She's absolutely crazed about all things sexual, and has killed those who refused her desires without a second thought.

"Portia is a psychic, like me. She has similar powers as well, but we're very different. She just wants to kill and destroy… a real snobby brat. And then there's the leader, Kyle. First of all, the boy looks like he's in an evil cult. Still, he is a cruel and heartless bastard, seeing the world as his to rule. His power is even more deadly… necromancy. He can kill, and even bring back the dead as his weapons. But, his most deadly ones involve driving people insane and crippling people's abilities; he once got Christy here."

The heroes looked towards Christy, who looked down.

"I'm supposed to be blind, but because of Paedro, I can see," she explained. Ezekiel looked amazed.

"How? Are you a superhuman too?" he asked. Christy smirked.

"No; it's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain," she shrugged. "See, Kyle caused me to be blind by inflaming my retinas, which are the things in the back of the human eye that allow us to actually see. Since my retinas were inflamed, I could not see. That's where Paedro came in; surgery was risky, so there was no way to stop the inflammation. So, he used his psyche powers to help put this stuff - I forget what it's called - on my retinas to stop the inflammation. Soon enough, the swelling went down considerably, but my retinas were still heavily damaged. Once again, Paedro just had to be the hero, and he actually transfused some of his special superhuman energy flow, or whatever, onto my retinas. So… I can see, even though I'm medically blind."

"That's amazing!" Nega-Gwen gasped. Christy shrugged.

"I'm one of the lucky ones; most of our numbers go down because the people can't take the pain brought on them… and we don't exactly have the best medical system," Christy grumbled. Nega-Gwen perked up.

"But Gwen and I have special healing powers! We can heal anything, watch!" Just then, Nega-Gwen grabbed a gun on the table, and fired at her neck. Christy snapped up.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. She watched as Nega-Gwen healed the bullet wound, and then nodded.

"See, nothing to worry about!" Nega-Gwen told her. Christy and Paedro exchanged glances.

"With this, we have a good chance on taking down the Raiders!" Christy exclaimed. Paedro nodded.

"Don't forget though, they have Gwen, who shares that same healing power!" Paedro warned. The tall man then looked to the four heroes.

"Okay, we will help you rescue your friends, as long as you agree to help us stop the Raiders! Deal?" Ezekiel nodded. Paedro nodded back, when there was a loud explosion.

"The hell?" Paedro asked, standing up. A soldier ran up to the tent, panting.

"There is a guy and a girl we haven't seen before; one's throwing fireballs, and the other appears to be telekinetic! We think they're superhumans sir!" he reported. Ezekiel clenched his fists.

"It's goo't to be Nega-Zeke and Nega-Izzy, eh!" Paedro perked up.

"You know these two?" he asked. Harold nodded, scowling.

"They call themselves the Dark Ones; Nega-Gwen and Nega-Harold used to be part of their group, but I killed Nega-Harold and… well, you see where Nega-Gwen went," the lanky man quickly explained. Paedro nodded.

"Got it; let's take them out then!" he gruffly shouted. The six then took off for the battlefield. Soldiers were firing weapons like mad, but many were taken out by flying wreckage and fireballs.

"Cease fire! Retreat, and let us handle them!" Paedro barked. It seemed that Paedro must have been the leader of all the men, because they replied "Yes sir!" and did as he ordered. The six stood against the remaining Dark Ones.

"Well, well, loo'kie here, eh!" Nega-Zeke jeered, grinning. "You guys found soo'me moor weaklings fir us to kill; how nice!" Paedro growled.

"Weakling? Come over here and say that, you punkass wannabe!" he shouted. Nega-Zeke glowered at the large man.

"You're goo'na regret saying that, eh!" he threatened. The dark prairie boy then disappeared. A split second later, Paedro was kicked in the face by Nega-Zeke. The large man stumbled back a few steps, wiping a little blood from under his nose. He looked down at the smirking Dark One, and snarled.

"Now I'm angry!" he growled. Nega-Zeke's smirk disappeared as Paedro fired lightning from his hands at him. Nega-Izzy rushed to Nega-Zeke's rescue, hurling wreckage at the large man. Paedro managed to telekinetically shoot the wreckage away.

"Keep an eye on that one, he's a superhuman too," Nega-Izzy told Nega-Zeke in her monotonous voice. The dark leader nodded, and was faced with three of the fighters. Looking quickly, he saw that Christy, Harold, and Izzy had taken off to fight Nega-Izzy, while he was left with Paedro, Ezekiel, and Nega-Gwen.

"That's noo't a very fair fight, eh!" Nega-Zeke complained.

"Then how's about some back-up?" a male voice rang out. The eight combatants looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, there was a loud grunt from Paedro.

"It's them!" he shouted. The heroes looked up to see the leaders of the Raiders: Kyle, Portia, Kimiko, and Lilly.

"Who are you guys, eh?!" Nega-Zeke spat. The four teens leaped down, and Kyle chuckled.

"We lead a rival group: the Raiders. Simply put, we have similar motives to yours- to kill, destroy, and conquer," he answered. Nega-Zeke grinned.

"And tell me why I should soo'bmit to a kid," Nega-Zeke challenged. Kyle then held his hand out, and then closed it into a fist. Nega-Zeke fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Because I can easily destroy you," Kyle sadistically replied. Nega-Zeke groaned, and looked up.

"Oo'kay, count us in then, eh," he groaned, standing back up slowly. Kimiko and Lilly then quickly cart-wheeled over to Nega-Izzy, staring down their opponents.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lilly chirped.

"It'll be nice to have an interesting battle for once; battling Paedro does become rather boring after a while," Kimiko mused. As this was going on, Kyle and Portia joined Nega-Zeke.

"Now, it's a fair fight," Kyle spoke, chuckling. "Mostly." Nega-Gwen gulped. She leaned in close to Ezekiel.

"Zeke, are you sure we can take these guys? Paedro made them out to be rather… tough opponents."

"Well then, let's see joo'st how tough they are, eh!" Ezekiel shot back. He refocused as the battle seemed to begin at that moment.

Paedro quickly took Kyle, while Nega-Zeke tackled Ezekiel. That left Portia with Nega-Gwen. On the other side of the battlefield, Izzy and Nega-Izzy were facing off again, Christy had taken on Kimiko, and Harold had to deal with Lilly.

Ezekiel dodged a punch from Nega-Zeke, and tried to kick him. Nega-Zeke ducked under it, and socked Ezekiel right in the face. The prairie boy took it, and quickly kicked with his other leg at Nega-Zeke's side. Ezekiel then shot a fireball at Nega-Zeke's chest. In retaliation, Nega-Zeke kicked the leader in the groin. Although it was painful, Ezekiel found the strength to slide-kick at Nega-Zeke's legs, knocking him to the ground.

"You've goo'ten better," Nega-Zeke noted, from on the ground. Then, he grabbed Ezekiel's leg, and yanked. The prairie boy fell onto his back, hard, and got the wind knocked out of him.

"'Boot I'm the best, eh!" Nega-Zeke finished, standing up. Ezekiel stood up as well, and the two circled each other for a while before charging at each other again. They dodged attacks from one another, when Ezekiel suddenly grabbed Nega-Zeke, and let out a yell, running forward with Nega-Zeke in his arms. The dark prairie boy was confused by his counterpart's antics, until he was smashed into a building, which then collapsed onto the two. Ezekiel dug his way out first, panting. Nega-Zeke burst out next, looking angered.

"You're noo't goo'ing to beat me that easy," he shot. Ezekiel just smirked.

"We'll see, eh," he taunted right back. Nearby, the battle between Nega-Gwen and Portia was just as intense. Nega-Gwen had been careful to dodge Portia's lightning, while landing a few hits all her own. Still, it seemed like a game of cat and mouse, and things just got worse for the former Dark One.

"What'th wrong girl? Too much for you?" Portia jeered, grinning. She began rapidly firing lightning at the young woman. Nega-Gwen had to leap several times to dodge the strikes. Portia cackled.

"Dance puppet, dance! Hah hah HAH!" she mocked. Then, Nega-Gwen was hit by a lightning strike. She clenched her fists, and glared up at Portia, who was floating in the air. Nega-Gwen let out a screech, and her eyes turned purple.

"Big mistake!" she snarled. Then, much to Portia's surprise, Nega-Gwen leaped into the air. She grabbed the psychic, and pile-drived her into the ground. There was a small crater that formed, and Portia fad really been hurt by the attack. But Nega-Gwen wasn't finished. She leaped right up, and began unleashing a fury of attacks on the buck-toothed brat.

"How… the hell… is this… possible?!?!" Portia shouted through her beating. Finally, Nega-Gwen let loose a critical punch that sent Portia flying through several buildings, which all collapsed (one of them right on top of the teen). Powering down, Nega-Gwen sighed. Then, she looked up and smirked.

"You made me angry bitch!" she exclaimed. Portia stepped out of the wreckage, quite beaten up. But, she looked ready for round two. Nega-Gwen glowered, and charged at her opponent.

Christy was holding her own against Kimiko, as the inventor's powers couldn't really be used in this situation. So far, she had landed some good hits, but Christy had also taken a couple of hits.

"Not bad for a human," Kimiko mused. Christy frowned. Then, she jumped backwards, startling Kimiko. Suddenly, the young woman rushed forward, ramming her shoulder into Kimiko's stomach. The blow knocked Kimiko to her knees, clutching her stomach. While she was down, Christy kicked her in the face, and grabbed her leg as she fell backwards. Christy swung her round and round, and then threw Kimiko into a building (they just love to use the buildings, don't they?).

"Don't underestimate us," Christy warned, waving her finger. Suddenly, Kimiko burst out of the building, looking infuriated. She charged at the young woman, and tried to attack. But, Christy managed to block most attacks that came her way. That is, until Kimiko found an opening, and kicked Christy in the shin. Taking advantage of how Christy was stunned by the blow, Kimiko grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up. Christy gasped for air, trying to get Kimiko to let go. The sadistic teen then threw Christy away. As she rolled on the ground, Kimiko ran over, and leaped into the air. When Christy stopped rolling, Kimiko landed with both feet, right on her stomach. Christy let out a gasp, breathing heavily. Kimiko chuckled.

"Had enough yet?" she taunted. Christy growled, and then grabbed Kimiko's leg. With a yelp, the teen fell to the ground. The two girls stood up once again, and glared at each other.

Elsewhere, the battle between Izzy and Nega-Izzy was taking a toll on both girls. Izzy could actually land some hits on her counterpart now, but she had been pretty messed up in the process as well.

"I _will_ beat you!" Izzy promised, feigning a punch to Nega-Izzy's head. The Dark One saw the trick, and kneed Izzy in the stomach. While Izzy gasped, Nega-Izzy slammed her elbow down on the psycho's back, knocking her to the ground. Nega-Izzy placed her foot on Izzy's back.

"No you won't; you're too weak," she explained, sounding bored. Izzy grunted, trying to move. But, for some reason, she couldn't.

"Face it Izzy, you have no chance of winning. Just give up now," Nega-Izzy droned.

"No!" Izzy shouted. Then, remembering her powers, Izzy used her telekinesis to bring a nearby street lamp to Nega-Izzy's head. Now able to move, Izzy quickly let all hell out on her counterpart. She finished with an uppercut that sent Nega-Izzy flying back a few feet. As Nega-Izzy was starting to stand up, Izzy began running at her. Then, Izzy leaped into the air, her leg out. Nega-Izzy looked up, and was kicked right in the face by Izzy's flying kick. Nega-Izzy let out a grunt as she was sprawled out on the ground.

"Like I said, I'm gonna beat you!" Izzy claimed, pointing her finger. Nega-Izzy stood up, sighing.

"I'll just have to prove you wrong then," she mused. As Izzy ran at her again, Nega-Izzy prepared for more of the battle.

Harold was reluctant at first to fight such a cute teen. Lilly seemed to be a little angel, as Paedro said. But, a minute into the battle, the lanky man saw that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"You know, you have impressive skills!" Harold complimented, as he dodged a high kick. Harold then shot his fist forward in an effort to punch Lilly, but she just leaned back to dodge it.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself cutie!" she shot back. Harold quirked an eyebrow as he did a flip backwards.

"Cutie?" he asked. The lanky man was taken by surprise when Lilly suddenly appeared right in front of him, those pink eyes staring at him.

"You seem to be the nerdy type… so you oughta know what a girl wants in bed," she decoded. Now, Harold looked disgusted by the girl's forward statement.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" he asked. He was taken by surprise when Lilly grabbed his hair, and pulled him down to the ground. Lilly brought her face down very close to Harold's, smiling seductively.

"How's about you and me later, for some real fun?" she asked, grinning. Harold was red-faced now, and really quite disturbed.

"Why are you-"

"Hey, I'm not picky!" Lilly cut him off. She leaned so close to Harold that he could almost feel her lips on his. She began to whisper sexily. "As long as you're not tiny, you and me are gonna have a really… nice… time, hee hee." She finished with a small kiss on the cheek. Harold was 21 year old man. His teenage hormone days had finally passed him by a while back… but for all the guys out there, honestly… what would you do?

"Kid…" Harold began. Lilly just let out a "Hmm?" sound. Harold gulped. "How do I put this delicately? You're what, 16? And I'm 21. I really don't think that's such a good idea."

Lilly cocked her head to the side. "Age doesn't matter to me; I've done it with lots of people actually: teens, adults, even a few old geezers. And then there was his one girl I did that turned out to be a he-she, if you catch my drift; it was still great though," Lilly rambled. Harold's jaw was wide-open. His mature adult side said how disgraceful that was, while his immature, teenaged self told him to just hit it and quit it. But, his adult side won out. Harold stood up quickly.

"No no no! It's just… not right!" Lilly frowned, and then scowled.

"I don't need permission! When I want someone, I get them whether they like it or not! Just like that goth prisoner I have plans for-"

"Wait wait, goth prisoner?" Harold interrupted, Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we just found her today. She was with some ninja weirdo. I don't think I'll do him though; he seems like the kind of guy that would be small in the pants," Lilly rolled her eyes again. Harold just blinked. This was definitely a one-of-a-kind chick.

Okay then; we're going to navigate away from that disturbing, yet hot conversation, to an actual battle. Paedro was struggling with Kyle. The two had been firing blasts at one another: lightning from Paedro, and green fire from Kyle. Neither had sustained any serious injuries, even when they threw punches at each other from time-to-time. As he fought, Kyle was also watching the other battles. He never truly planned to win the fight; it was just a tactic to observe his new enemies. Deciding that he had seen enough, Kyle leaped into the air.

"Raiders, retreat! Our work here is done!" Kimiko and Portia quickly joined Kyle. Lilly bent down by Harold, and whispered "I will get you in bed with me," before joining them. Nega-Izzy and Nega-Zeke were last.

"I can transport us wherever we need to go, eh!" Nega-Zeke informed Kyle. The leader was interested in this little tidbit of information.

"Then do so!" he ordered. Nega-Zeke nodded, and the six warriors disappeared. The heroes all gathered back up, worn out. Nega-Gwen healed them all, so that they could talk.

"Well, looks like this isn't gonna be an easy task," Izzy noted. Ezekiel nodded.

"It's goo'ing to be even harder to rescue Gwen and Zen, eh. Those oo'ther superhumans joo'st proved that we need to be oo'n oo'r toes," he told the others. Nega-Gwen was staring at Harold, who was still red-faced.

"What's with you Harold? Did she use some kind of fire attack or something?" she asked. Harold shook his head.

"She really is crazy about all things sexual; she offered for me and her to… have some fun," Harold explained. The others immediately looked disturbed.

"And let me guess, you refused, and she got pretty angry?" Paedro asked. Harold nodded.

"That little whore-bag will stop at nothing to get all of us in bed, believe me," Christy told them. Nega-Gwen looked disturbed.

"Even us girls?" she asked. Christy nodded.

"She's bisexual; whether it's big dongs or big busts, she likes it." This officially creeped out the heroes.

"Well, I do believe it's time for us to start making a plan to get your friends back," Paedro suggested, changing the subject.

"Right," Ezekiel agreed. With that, the six heroes began walking back towards camp.

Naturally, there are other things that Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, and Nega-Gwen are curious about. But right now, their only goal is saving Gwen and Zen, and helping the Survivors defeat the Raiders. Just how will this turn out for them? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

Good god, this is the longest thing I've ever written! Word of the chapter: firgoo'ten (Zeke's way of saying forgotten). Just say it, it sounds pretty cool.

Before anyone asks, Lilly is indeed bisexual. She is obsessed with mating, in addition to being lustful, seductive, and perverted (*coughwhorecough*). Let's face it, that's hot… but I'll put an M rating for any section that may have Lilly going into… THAT area, if there's someone that either can't or doesn't want to read those sections.

Yeah, I'm definitely turning DBZ with that last line. Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this special update. Futuristic Adventures is no longer on Hiatus, but it won't be updated on any set schedule. Next up is More Than Just Playing the Game. It'll be out whenever I can sit down and actually type it out.


	7. Another AN

**I know this may seem a little sudden… but I'm giving away 'Futuristic Adventures'… I have my reasons, mainly the fact that I'm working on 'Back to Wawanakwa', an even bigger project than this, and just feel like I can never get back to really writing this.**

**Anyone who wants to try and continue it to their own storyline is welcome to as long as they continue where I left off, and the follow the golden rule of not reviving ANY of the deceased TDI campers… at all! Only Ezekiel, Izzy, Harold, and Gwen are the TDI campers that are allowed to live and be revived!**

**If you want to write this, you must also credit the authors of the OC's created (Me: Chrissy; TemhotaTech: Survivors and Raiders, Paedro, Kyle, Kimiko, Lilly, Portia; LazyAwesomeNinja: Zen, Nega-Zeke, Nega-Izzy, Nega-Harold, Nega-Gwen; Twiliteyes93: Aaron) I'll send the profiles to the new author, if there is one.**

**Well, I think I've made my point.**

**~gamestomper**


End file.
